Lets go on a Date
by karakishou
Summary: usui asks misaki on a date but will misaki accept or not? when will she realize that she loves him? Find out in this one-shot of Maid-Sama!


"Misa-chan! What are you doing?"*popping from behind her*

"Usui! none of your bisness you moron and dont call me that outside of school"

"Ehh! But you like when i worry about you"*pout*

"when did I ever say that? and besides I can take care of myself" *walking away*

*followed her from behind* "Misa-chan! Lets go on a date." *holding her hand*

"Let go of my hand you perverted alien! and you know I have to work today so I can't" *pulls her hand away*

*stopped abruptly* "okay then, i have to say yes to mizuki...She's waiting." *went away*

*whispers to herself* "you asked me on a date but had mizuki waiting for you...stupid usui"

*heard and thought to himself* there is no one called mizuki awaiting for me ayuzawa

*at maid latte* "well at least usui wont bugg me today while im working"

*thought in his leaving room with his glasses on* well she didnt want my presence afterall, why bother go to maid late?

*after work thinking to herself* wheres usui?... oh yeah he went on a date...THAT STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN why is he on my mind when I should be enojoying my day without his pressence

*starring at the photo of him and her in maid uniform* when will you ever realize my feelings for you Ayuzawa

Misaki's walking home alone trying to figure out what shes missing she already checked her bag and did a mental checklist and everything was there but still cant figure out what she missed

I miss you Ayuzawa, you must be alone...But thats what you always wanted. *still gazing at the photo*

*arrived home*

"Miaski wheres Usui he always walks you home" said Suzuna

"He went on a date and besides im tough enough to take care of myself so I dont need Usui"

"But i wanted to give him some products i won in a lottery there for men so we have no use for them"

"just give it to me so i can give it to him at school tomarrow"

* * *

**The Next Day**

*in counsel room*

hey misaki usui didn't come to school today do you know what happened to him

no he had a date with mizuki

theres no one named mizuki at this school

then maybe someone at that rich school next door

I don't think so

well why do I have to care about him anyways

**-MEANWHILE-**

**at Usui's Apartment**

*Achoo* "this cold isnt going too well for me"

*laying on the couch*

* * *

but what if hes sick misaki you need to check up on him

no way sakura he'll-

please misaki!

ugh fine ill call his cell *calling his cellphone*

usuis phone: *running out of battery*

did he answer?

no but im sure he's fine he'll come to school tomorrow and-

misakkkiiiiii you need to go to his house

why? if your so worried about him why don't you go?

because he will only receive you in his house

*in her mind* ugh well he did help me when I had a fever but what if he is just playing around and ditching for no reason...oh well its a risk ill take and besides i have to give him the things suzuna won

okay sakura ill go

YAYYYYY

If it wasnt for last night, i would be at the school, at least I saw her. *thought*

* * *

*after school at usui's front door*

should I knock maybe im bothering him I mean his date probably went good and he decided to bring her home...I cant believe sakura actually convinced me to come here*she banged her head on the door*

Who would be at this time? Besides i have a door bell. *thought* "Comming." *stumbled a bit.* Dam it.

what should I do he might come to the door and...no misaki you came here for a reason don't back out now

*unlocked the door* "A...Ayuzawa!?" *supporting his body on the door frame and his pale green eyes bigger in size*

*shocked* U-Usui! what happened you look horrible!

*motioned her to come inside* you..you were worried about me?" *smirk*

*slightly blushed* no! actually sakura was she just convinced me to come here and Suzuna won something and asked me to bring it to you and besides...you did the same for me when I had a fever and I just wanted to pay back at least some of the help you've given me so i can be in less of a debt with you

So you visit me just to a pay me back? *hurt*

that's besides the point right now you look horrible here i'll help you to your bed

*backed away* no need to do that. Besides, i am just tired from the date with mizuki last night. *lied*

speaking about her...where did you meet her? its not like I care or anything but sakura asked*lied*

in saika high *lied* and why would Hanazono want to know about my personal life? *caging her in against the wall and his body*

*blushing like a strawberry* uh I don't know she told be before that she liked you

You are a horrible lier MI-SA-KI *narrowed eyes*

*blushing* your the liar here sakura told me that there was no one named mizuki at our school I even asked shizuko and she answered it the same way as sakura

So you are worried about me on a date? *hugged her* There is no way in hell am i ever going to go on a date with anyone but you. *admitted*

usui...*returning the hug*...your sick you have a fever and your sweating through your clothes so let me help you to your bed you stupid perverted alien

*cough* You are here now so with that I'm fine. *cough* dont worry.

stupid baka your going to get even worse if you stay like that so stop being so stubborn

*lossing consciousness* I...love you ayuzawa.

Stupid usui

*fell on ur shoulder*

Usui i dont have the strength to pick you up nor do i plan to so are you okay to walk to your bed

Y...yeah! *walk to the bed*

Don't stress yourself okay? *helps him then walks away to the kitchen*

*sigh* Dont harrash my kitchen! *shout following with a dry cough*

*Ignores what he said and went to bring him water* here im sure you were to careless enough to even drink water

because i like it best when you bring it to me * drank some and opened a magazine*

* Misaki starts trying to cook Usui porridge*

hurry up Misaki! *screem*

*Completely ignores what he said* I think that's how long your supposed to cook it

* Usui continues to read the magazine*

*3 minutes later* carefully brings the porradge to usui

*Usui smells the porredge* smells nice

Maybe but im sure the taste is horrible

What misa-chan cooks i will eat. Besides its the first time prez cooked for me.

Shut up and try it already

Feed me *aah*

Im not feeding you

okay then im not eating it

Fine! *blushing got a lot and shoved it in his mouth*

*gulped* you sure know how to ruin food.

Thank you now if you don't mind I haven't told my mother were I am so I need to go

Wait ayuzawa.*holding her hand* tell me something.

What do you want me to tell you?

Tell me, why did you come here? Is it becouse Hanazono and Suzuna told you? Please tell me the truth this time.

I was worried about you- you- stupid perverted alien you didn't come to school today and didn't show up like always after I finished working so I thought that maybe something bad happened to you...*a tear fell out of her eye*

A...Ayuzawa!*kissed the lonely tear* Sorry if I get you sick But i need to do this. *pulled her head and kissed her on the lips*

*trying to push back* U- usui

*pulled even closer*

I love u ayuzawa. And i know u love me too.

*Caught off guard* stop...your going to get me sick

Then tell me that you love me

*madly blushing* N- no

Then ready for the second chesty kiss *evil smirk*

Fine! *whispers* i love you

I couldnt hear u

*blushing like a tomato* i love you usui

*pulled for another kiss*

what was that for?

you told me that you love me and for that you have to go on a date with me

but tell me first how did you get sick?

i waited outside of your house because i wanted to see if you'll change your mind

STUPID BAKA USUI!

I love you to Ayuzawa


End file.
